


Cuddly Keith

by NotSoSubtlyBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSubtlyBi/pseuds/NotSoSubtlyBi
Summary: AU in which Keith and Lance are mates/boyfriends. After a particularly difficult battle, Keith just just wants to cuddle with his Lance. Lance is more than happy to please his boyfriend. In his tired state, Keith begins to purr and Lance finds it adorable.





	Cuddly Keith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so comments and feedback are appreciated! Inspired by the Legendary Defender Ficlets series by Rubymoon_Snape because that series is pretty neat. Link is here ----> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080960

The paladins had just landed back in the castle after a particularly difficult battle with a galra fleet. They didn't know how, but Zarkon's ships just kept finding them. Needless to say, the paladins were constantly tired from their rigorous training routine and the seemingly endless fighting they were doing.

Lance and Keith were walking back to their shared room on the castle. Keith was being very clingy that night, as he was every so often. He was currently leaning on Lance with his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance knew that he was in for a night of cuddling with his boyfriend. Keith was a naturally closed off person and didn't often show affection like he was currently doing, so when days like this came around, Lance was very eager to eat up any of Keith's affection.

Once they were in their room, Keith went to shower. Once he was out, Lance went to do the same. When Lance exited the bathroom that was conveniently attached to their room, he saw Keith dressed in his pajamas and under the covers in their bed. He looked as though he would fall asleep at any second. Lance took a moment to admire his boyfriend in his tired state. Keith let out a small whine at the sight of his mate and reached for Lance, his hands making a grabbing motion. Lance thought this was the most adorable thing in the universe.

Lance didn't keep Keith waiting any longer and climbed into bed alongside his lover. In an instant, Keith latched onto his mate, wrapping both arms around his torso and laying his head on Lance's chest. A content smile appeared on Keith's face at the feeling of Lance's body next to his. Lance began to run his hands affectionately through Keith's hair, admiring how soft it was. It felt almost like a cat's fur.

A few moments later, Lance began to hear a low purr coming from his half galra mate. Keith nuzzled his head into Lance's chest, earning a small chuckle from said mate. Lance continued to run his hand through Keith's hair, all the while, Keith's purring got slightly louder. Lance was amused by this, obviously. He was wondering what he did to be blessed with Keith in his life, and as his mate no less.

After a minute, brought his lips down and pecked the top of Keith's head.

"I love you, Keith," Lance whispered.

After a few seconds, Keith responded.

"Love you too."

They both drifted off to sleep minutes later, both with small smiles on their faces , both content to be in each others arms.


End file.
